


Tying the Knot

by hailynx



Series: Stealing Kisses and Affection [14]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proposing Haru-chan-san style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tying the Knot

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Free!.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

From the moment that Haruka had been saved by Makoto’s hand, he knew exactly where he wanted their relationship to go. However, the taller male had always been a little slow. Makoto never picked up on the oddly sweet feeling that was dormant within Haruka. But Haruka’s patience had finally worn out. So when Makoto came to fret over him again, Haruka pulled closer. While Makoto panicked, Haruka draped the white curtain over Makoto’s head and kept their eyes intensely locked.

 

“Haru?” Makoto questioned gently, “What’s this?”

 

“Wedding imitation,” Haruka grinned as he stole a kiss that left Makoto flushed.

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, this is too much fluff for me (the amount I've been writing) but I wouldn't mind being buried in Makoto and Haruka...


End file.
